


A Whisper in the Dark

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Non-Explicit Sex, Sansa is tired of his bullshit, Season 06 Jon, Sexual Tension, actually he's an idiot, ignores season 07-08, jonsa, mopey Jon, they really just need to talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Jon and Sansa have married for the North.They're both willing to do whatever it takes to keep the peace.During the day they work well together and are the perfect rulers. However, anyone can see the tension between the Queen and the King and realise their marriage is not about love.But when the night arrives and the candles are out... There's something magical in those moments, when it's just the two of them. In the darkness of their chambers, Sansa and Jon can express a feeling that they can't during the day.But maybe they should.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 105
Kudos: 292





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be fair... I should not be doing this. However, I was re-reading “Say Your Vows” and “After Party” and I kind of loved them so much I wanted to put them together in one short-fic, so this is the end result.
> 
> Also, this is my love letter to Season 6 Jon, which was the best one. I have no idea what they had in mind in season 7 and 8, but that Jon would kick those Jons’ asses. So... Yeah. That’s me giving Jonsa the love they deserve.

Of all the places Sansa had thought she’d end at, here had never crossed her mind.

Even when she’d yearned to be a queen, when she wished to marry a king, she’d never thought she’d be the Queen in the North, or that she’d marry Jon.

Things had been beyond insane after they took Winterfell back from the Boltons. Daenerys Targaryen had reached Westeros and had demanded Jon to come to her.

He’d fortunately decided against it, since the army of the Night King was almost knocking on their door.

The battle had been hard, despite the help they’d gathered. So many had lost their lives, and right after that, Sam came with the information that changed their lives: Jon wasn’t Ned’s son. He was the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne.

It took every ounce of diplomacy from Sansa and Tyrion to settle the situation without battle. Daenerys had taken King’s Landing and killed Cersei, and she wasn’t happy with this new threat to her crown.

Jon had tried his best to assure her he had no desire to be the King of the Seven Realms, and -eventually -she decided to believe him.

She accepted the independence of the North as long as he relinquished his hold on the throne. Jon did it gladly.

This should’ve been their last problem, but then the North found out about Jon’s real heritage.

He wasn’t Ned Stark’s son anymore and they didn’t trust a Targaryen; they wanted him out of the North.

Sansa interceded in his favor, and reminded them all that Jon had saved the North time and time again, fighting with all he had. He was their king and he’d deserved their trust.

It was still not enough, and Sansa had been worried about where this would go.

She’d never imagined it would end like this.

The lords demanded a marriage. A union to guarantee that a Stark would be in the throne of the North. It took Sansa too long to understand that she was to be the bride.

She’d protested and so had Jon, but the more they refused to, the more the lords insisted. Eventually they had no choice, the peace in the North depended on their union.

“I’m so sorry, Sansa.” Jon told her the night before their wedding. “I feel like I failed you. I said I’d protect you, and here you are.”

“Jon…” She sighed heavily. “If you think that this isn’t protecting me, you’ve learned nothing. This is the best I could hope for. They wouldn’t allow me to be unmarried forever; between all the choices, you’re the kindest.”

That didn’t seem to make Jon feel better, but Sansa had learned that very little made Jon feel good. She didn’t even try it anymore.

They were married with very little fanfare, and they were both thankful for it. The North at least seemed happy to see them married, so there was this.

When it came the time for the bedding, Jon had refused to let Sansa be carried away and pawed at. He walked her to their chambers, and left so her maid could help her undress.

Sansa didn’t know what to expect. She knew Jon would be kind to her and he’d do his best to not hurt her, but she was still scared. When she closed her eyes and thought about the marriage bed, the only reference she had was Ramsay.

Jon came back eventually, looking uncomfortable.

However they both knew their duty, so Jon blew out the candles and guided her to the bed. Sansa was thankful for the darkness, so Jon wouldn’t see the scars on her body or how scared she was.

She hadn’t known what to expect, but she was right about the kindness. Then Jon showed her patience and tenderness. Bit by bit, his kisses started warming up her blood, making her skin sensitive.

Sansa hadn’t expected to enjoy the touch of his calloused hands or the feel of his skin under her hands.

She’d thought she’d feel pain, but it never came. It was a strange sensation, being filled by him there in the dark. It was intense and breathtaking, and Sansa realised she’d never see Jon the same way again.

She didn’t think she’d see herself the same as well.

It was pure madness, like swimming in honey and learning how to breathe again. The sensations on her body threatened to drive her mad; to take her down and build her up again.

It was like Sansa imagined flying would feel like.

Until the next morning when she woke up and Jon wasn’t on their bed.

It didn’t take her long to realise he was avoiding her, probably feeling guilty, disgusted about what they’d done, since he saw her as a sister.

Sansa hadn’t even remembered that the night before.

It was clear that this marriage wasn’t what Jon wanted, so she’d learn to keep her distance.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooooo much for all the amazing comments and the kudos!  
> You guys are the best.
> 
> And I love how everyone just pretty much guessed what Jon's problem was and got it right... lol  
> Oh Jon... You silly goose.

Jon had never expected to end there. When he took Winterfell back for Sansa, when he fought the Night King, even when he’d accepted the crown, it’d all seemed temporary. He’d thought -after Bran had showed up- he’d take the crown back. Maybe they’d allow Sansa to be their Queen -she certainly deserved it.

He didn’t think he’d remain the King with Sansa by his side.

There was a dark voice in the back of his head sometimes, whispering about what would Catelyn Stark think if she could see him then. He was a King and he was married to her precious daughter.

But this wasn’t right. Jon didn’t see Sansa as a trophy, much less as a revenge against people who might have slighted him in the past.

Being with Sansa was… Difficult.

There were so many layers to their relationship and too many things between them.

He knew he wasn’t what she’d dreamed of as a younger girl, but he also knew she wasn’t that girl anymore. She was a smart and capable woman, and so beautiful she took his breath away.

And this was his main problem.

If the lords had asked him to marry Arya, he’d have revolted. Arya was the sister of his heart and he’d never be able to be a husband to her.

Sansa had never really been his sister. Even when they were children, she’d kept her distance, clearly taking her mother’s side. He’d cherished her as a child -she was so sweet, it’d be difficult not to -but he’d never been close to her.

Maybe he’d been selfish; he’d taken something that wasn’t his -the crown, the North -and he’d still been greedy enough to take her too.

Jon wasn’t a man of many words. He clearly hadn’t learned anything in the last years, because things with Sansa remained complicated for him.

He liked that she was always there to advise him, since she was smart and shrewd. However, sometimes he wondered if she disagreed with him just because she could. Even though she was constantly by his side and she took great interest in taking care of the North, occasionally she was plain difficult.

They often tested each other’s patience during meetings with the lords and couldn’t agree on the simplest matters.

It was downright maddening.

Arya had made a habit of just leaving the room when they started arguing.

But, if their days were full of disagreements, their nights were filled with something different.

After their wedding night, Jon had kept his distance for a while, ashamed of his reaction to her. He hadn’t meant to touch her like that, to lose himself that way.

He’d planned to be gentle and kind, to just get it done, but…

When he’d touched her, something had awakened in him. Her skin under his lips, her fingers on his body had touched his soul. Their mixed breaths played through the room like the oldest song ever written.

The more she responded to his touch, the greedier he became for it. He’d lost control.

He avoided her for a while, always going straight to sleep -or at least pretending to sleep -once he got to their bed.

Then, one day, one of the lords hinted -none too subtly -at heirs.

That night, when they went to bed, Sansa told him -quite practically -that they needed children. They blew out the candles and Jon took her again.

He’d tried to remain in control of himself this time, he truly did; but once he touched her, it proved impossible to.

In the darkness they gave in to things that they couldn’t discuss or explain in the daylight.

It became a sort of ritual for them: they’d go to bed, lay side by side, blow out the candles. In the dark, Jon would ask Sansa if she was tired. When she said ‘yes’, he’d wish her a good-night, turn on his side and try and sleep. When she said ‘no’…

He’d get closer and kiss her. He’d help her get out of her nightgown, she’d run her hands over his chest and he’d pray that the night never ended.

With time, he started yearning for the nighttime, when their problems seemed far away. He’d become bold, asking for more and Sansa just gave it to him. The first time he kissed her between her legs, he’d have died happily just then.

Sansa was quiet during the night, only soft sighs and breathless moans, but Jon drank them up, because the days were always different.

“Sansa, you look pale.” He told her, the next morning, right before a meeting. “Are you alright?”

“My head is killing me.” She admitted after a pause.

“Ask Sam for something.” He pushed.

“I will do that after the meeting.” She told him.

“Sansa…”

She gave him a look. “I’ve said I’ll look for Sam after the meeting.”

Jon sighed. “I can handle a meeting alone, Sansa. There’s no reason for you…”

“Why are you insisting so much?” She snapped.

“Maybe because I care about you?” He snapped right back.

She scoffed. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

Jon’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You two are disgusting.” Arya declared, getting up and leaving the room.

“Fine.” Sansa stood up, pushing her chair back. “If you insist, I’ll just…” Her sentence was cut off, as Sansa simply fainted right there.

***

“What happened?” Jon asked as soon as Sam came out of the room.

“She’s just tired.” Sam informed him. “Well, more like exhausted. She’s been working a lot lately, and I think she’s missed a few meals. Gilly mentioned something about it; she’d noticed it a week ago. Does she sleep well at night?”

She didn’t, not even in the nights when they actually slept. Sansa spent hours awake in bed, and when she actually slept…

“She has nightmares.” He sighed. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed she was feeling so tired all this time.

“She’s been through a lot.” Sam put a hand on Jon’s shoulders. “I gave her some poppy milk, so she’ll probably sleep for a while. However, she has to change her habits, or it won’t help.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Jon told him sincerely.

Sansa needed to rest, but she’d never stop working, even for a day.

Therefore, Jon had to come up with a plan very fast.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Thank you soooooooooooo much for all the love! The kudos and the comments made my day and I'm alwats happy to know you guys like my work.
> 
> I also find very funny that I said Jon would take care of Sansa in the next chapter and everybody’s mind just went straight to the gutter. Honestly guys... This has a M rating... LOL

Sansa woke up feeling confused and groggy. Her body felt heavy and she was convinced someone had given her poppy milk the day before. She remembered having a headache, so she’d probably had some before going to bed.

But… Why couldn’t she remember doing that?

Sansa sat up on her bed, and noticed she was alone. Jon must have left for his morning training, even though she couldn’t remember him coming to bed.

She looked out the window and saw it wasn’t as early as she’d thought it’d be.

How long had she slept?

That was when she remembered! She’d fainted the day before.

Oh Seven, how embarrassing.

She’d been dealing with that headache and then she argued with Jon and fainted! It’d been before the midday meal… Had she slept all this time?

The door opened and a maid entered. “Your Grace!” She smiled at Sansa. “I was coming to wake you up.”

“How long have I slept?” She wanted to know.

“Almost a whole day.” The maid told her simply.

“What?” Sansa sprung from the bed. “A whole day?”

“Almost.” The maid pointed out again. “It’s hardly an hour later than you’d normally awake, Your Grace.”

“Oh no! I have so many things to…”

The maid seemed uncomfortable now. “You see… Your Grace… The King…”

Sansa’s head snapped in the girl’s direction. “What has he done?” She asked.

“He asked us to prepare you a bath and breakfast.” The maid hurried to explain. “And that after that he’ll come see you.”

“But I have things to do.” Sansa insisted.

“The Maester and Lady Arya have divided your morning tasks between themselves, Your Grace. They’ll take care of it.”

“Sam and Arya?” What was going on? “Can you tell…” Sansa took a deep breath in. “Can you ask the King to come to see me as soon as possible?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

The girl left and Sansa took a deep breath in. What were they all doing? Sam and Arya were now doing her work? What was Jon even thinking?

She needed to calm down. Besides, a bath did sound like a good idea; she still felt a bit groggy.

The water was deliciously hot when she entered the bath, and it smelled like lavender. The bath did wonders for her, especially when one of the maids came back to help her wash her hair.

When she was done, she went to her sollar to find a meal waiting for her, full of her favorite things.

Sansa wasn’t sure what this was all about, but she sat down and started eating. Jon arrived a bit after that.

“Sansa.” He sighed in relief, a small grin on his lips. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. What is going on?”

Jon cleared his throat and pulled a chair to sit down. “You fainted yesterday. Do you remember that?”

“Yes.”

“Sam said it was because you were exhausted.” Jon explained to her. “And it makes perfect sense. You’ve been acting as my hand and mistress of the Keep. You should’ve told me you were overloaded.”

“I’m not.” She protested. “I can do both.”

“You don’t have to.” Jon insisted. “I know you’re doing your best, but I don’t want you to do this at the expense of your health. I would like you to consider working solely as my Hand, and passing the running of the keep to someone else.”

That gave Sansa pause. “You want me to remain as your Hand?”

“Of course.” Jon’s tone was serious. “I need you by my side. I know you were raised to be the lady of the house, but I’d rather you work solely as my Hand.”

Sansa lowered her gaze. “I thought you’d prefer the other way around.”

“I can’t tell you what to do, Sansa.” Jon sighed. “If you want to stay as my Hand, I’d like that very much. However, if you’d rather take care of the keep…”

“No.” She was quick to say. “I do prefer being your Hand. It’s been… Difficult doing both.” She confessed.

Jon reached out and held her hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. You also have many things to do.” She explained, eyes on their hands.

“Even if I do… I’ll always worry about you, Sansa.” His thumb was making circles on her hand. “Especially when you faint and I have to grab you.”

She blushed. “Oh please. Is this what happened?”

Jon chuckled. “It was very heroic of me. You should’ve seen it.” He teased lightly.

She laughed. “I’m sure it was.”

They sat in silence for a while. Jon cleared his throat and got up. “Sam and Arya are taking care of your duties for today. Your only work for now is to think of someone that can take over the managing of the keep. Besides that, try and rest. Do whatever you want.” He paused. “Unless it’s more work.”

Sansa arched an eyebrow at him. “Is that an order, My King?”

Jon leaned over the table, plating his hands on its surface, as he looked into her eyes. “Aye. That is an order.”

After he left, Sansa sat there, completely shocked and more than a little bit excited.

***

It had been a long while since Sansa had been able to enjoy an idle day. Her first business was finding someone else to run the keep, but it turned out to be way too easy. Davos’ wife -Marya - had come to the North and she was really competent. Sansa would pass to her these duties.

After that was done… Sansa still had a lot of free time.

At first, she’d thought she’d have nothing to do and would spend the day bored.

It wasn’t the case.

She embroidered -something she loved doing and hadn’t been able to do for a while -and talked to the women around the keep.

It was nice talking and just being around other people.

In the end, the day passed fast.

It was as if she’d blinked and then she was supping with her family.

Jon had arranged an intimate dinner for them. While they normally supped in the main hall with others, tonight it was only the Starks, Sam and Gilly, Davos and Marya, and Tormund.

They were laughing and talking and things were great.

Sansa wondered if she’d been so tired lately that she hadn’t been able to enjoy simple things like this moment. After everything they’d been through, it’d be a waste to not appreciate these moments to the fullest.

She’d almost forgotten why they’d fought so hard to protect the North. They’d done it for their family, the people they loved.

Sansa didn’t know how long they were talking and drinking, but at some point she rested her cheek on Jon’s shoulder.

“Sansa?” His thumb caressed her cheek. “Are you tired?”

“I didn’t do anything the whole day.” She pointed out.

“I think Sansa’s drunk.” Arya commented, looking amused by the idea.

“I’ll take her to bed.” Jon said getting up and helping Sansa do the same. “Thank you all for the help today.”

“It was our pleasure.” Marya smiled at the King.

Jon guided Sansa through the hallways as she laughed for no reason.

“You look happy.” He commented, a fond smile on his lips.

“It was a great day. I didn’t know I needed this.”

“I’m glad you had the chance to rest.” They’d reached the door to their room. “I’ll get someone to help you out of your dress.”

“There’s no need.” She told him as she dropped her cloak on the bed. “If you can just untie the back for me, I can take care of the rest.”

Jon paused. “Are you sure? Because…”

“I don’t want to wait. Come on, Jon!” She gave him her back, pulling her hair over her shoulder. “Just do this.”

Jon could do this. It was a really simple task. Once he loosened the ties he’d wait somewhere else for her to finish getting undressed.

He took off his glove and started pulling at the laces of her dress.

“Jon?” Sansa called softly.

“Sansa?” He called back, a grin on his lips.

“Thank you for today.” She told him, her voice low and intimate. “I didn’t know how much I needed this.”

“I didn’t know anyone needed this.” Jon admitted. “We’ve been working non-stop for so long, Sansa… And you… You’ve done so much, sacrificed so much for us.” Jon had finished his task and it was time to leave, but… She was there and the night was so quiet… “I wish I could give you the world, Sansa, but -unfortunately- this is all I have to give.”

Sansa was quiet for so long, that Jon feared he’d said something amazingly stupid and she was wondering why she had to…

Sansa turned to him suddenly, arms going around his neck. Jon realized her intent a second before her lips were on his and she was pressing her body against his.

Jon couldn’t believe she was kissing her like this, with all the candles still burning and because she chose to.

And he knew all her kisses, the sweet ones, the careful ones and the hungry ones. When she kissed him like this -open mouthed and urgent - Jon knew they’d have a long night, because her desire fueled his and they would end up stuck on this never ending circle.

Jon really liked those nights.

However, she’d never kissed him in the light like then; Sansa never allowed him to even touch her before the candles were blown out. But she was kissing him, pulling at his clothes and biting his lower lip.

Her urgency made Jon lose his control and, before the thought had fully formed on his head, he was pulling at her clothes.

They’d never been this clumsy before. Clothes got stuck halfway and Jon almost fell down trying to take off his boots. They were both in an insane hurry, like they feared this would end if they didn’t get it done. As if it was a spell that would end by midnight and they’d never know what could have been.

Jon hadn’t even finished taking off his clothes when he picked Sansa up and dropped her on the bed -less charmingly than he’d have wished for. Sansa herself still had some clothes on, but he just had to do this, because he was terrible with words, but maybe like this she’d know how much he loved her.

She had to… Right?

He peeled her stockings and small clothes down her legs, before he kissed the inside of her thighs, brushed his beard against the sensitive skin.

He felt Sansa’s fingers grabbing at his curls as he drank from her, his name a prayer on her lips.

He’d have spent another hour -or three -doing just that, but Sansa pulled him up, bringing his lips to hers, uncaring that her taste was still on them.

Jon’s shirt was thrown away, his pants merely lowered enough to be out of the way, since Sansa wouldn’t let him get too far.

Jon pushed inside her, feeling her hot body receiving him.

“Jon…” She mewled sweetly.

Jon grabbed her waist and rolled them both, so he was on his back and Sansa was on top of her. “Jon!” She screeched, making him chuckle.

He sat up on the bed and cradled her face as he brought her in for a kiss. “Today you can have whatever you want.” He promised against her lips.

Sansa caressed his cheek. “Even you?” She asked.

“You always have me, Sansa.” He assured her.

There were tears in her eyes when she kissed him and Jon was mesmerized by them. Even after he helped her out of her shift, he couldn’t look away from her eyes.

That night, as Sansa took him, Jon had the mad hope -for the first time ever -that Sansa might love him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last one ;)
> 
> Let me know your feelings!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t eactually thinking I would finish this today, but I can’t say I’m upset I did.  
> I hope you like it ;)

Waking up in Jon’s arms was a surreal experience to Sansa.

It’d never happened before.

Every night they spent as husband and wife ended politely with them taking care of cleaning themselves, then turning to opposite sides and falling asleep.

Not to say that Sansa hadn’t dreamt of waking up just like this; so tangled up in Jon she had a hard time telling where she ended and he started.

She could feel every inch of him pressed against her naked skin, his breath fanning her neck, his arm like a steel bar around her waist and another part of him that seemed quite awake.

For a minute, Sansa wondered if this was a dream. Was she still asleep, dreaming of things that would never happen?

Had everything been a dream? How he’d kissed her? How he took her?

The way he’d said she always had him?

He really said that, didn’t he?

What did this mean exactly? Should she hope he loved her like she did him?

Did she dare hope for so much?

She felt Jon stirring behind her, pulling her body impossibly closer, his lips pressing against her skin.

“Jon?” She called softly.

“Aye, my love?” He answered sleepily.

Sansa’s heart almost skipped a beat, but she needed to keep calm to talk to him. She needed to know exactly what he felt.

There was a part of her that wanted to put some distance between them, that was embarrassed about being naked in the daylight like this. It was the same part that couldn’t believe she’d jumped on him like that the night before.

However, her body was being kind enough to remember her how great that had been.

Sansa wasn’t a woman to hide behind a few glasses of wine. If she was brave to make love to Jon with all the candles lit, she was brave enough to look at him in the morning.

She moved her body, intent on turning to face him. For a second, Jon’s hold on her got tighter -like he didn’t want her to get away -but eventually he realized what she was actually trying to do so he gave her enough space to move.

As soon as she’d turned and was facing him, Jon pulled her against his body again. He grabbed her leg and threw it over his waist, their lowered bodies pressed against each other in a manner that left Sansa no doubt how hard he was -not that she had that particular doubt before.

He made no move to enter her, though. He only hid his face on her neck and breathed her in.

Jon was a cuddler. She couldn’t believe she was only learning that then.

“Jon? I think we need to talk.” She called gently.

Jon’s shoulders shook and Sansa realized he was chuckling. “I’m really bad at that.”

Sansa let out a relieved laughter. “I know.”

Jon finally raised his head, so he could look into her eyes. His hand came up and he caressed her face. “You are so beautiful you take my breath away.”

Sansa’s heart was beating insanely inside her chest. Her lips became dry in her nervousness, her fear of hoping.

“I… I think you’re quite good with words.” She finally said, making Jon sigh.

“No. If I were I could have done this before.” He took a deep breath in. “I feel like I'm doing this all wrong. I had a plan.”

“A plan?”

“Aye.” He probably didn’t notice the amusement in her voice. “I wanted you to have a quiet day, to rest. I was going to bring you back here and let you read and sleep.”

“You wanted me to sleep more?” She frowned.

“I didn’t want you to think…” He took another deep breath in. “I love to touch you. I love your taste in my mouth, your moans in my ears and your body on mine. I love the nights we spend together, but it’s not only that. I love much more than that. Your mind, your eyes, your heart… Sansa, I love all of you. I love you.”

Once again, Sansa feared she was dreaming. It was beyond her greediest wishes to have Jon loving her like this. She didn’t doubt his words, because Jon wasn’t a man who would say things he didn’t mean, and yet…

This couldn’t be real.

“Sansa? Have I spoken…"

“I…” She couldn’t control the tears that were falling. “I needed this so much. You, your love. But I was so scared, so…”

“Sansa.” He called softly, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “I was afraid too. I think I still am. So many things happened, so much was lost…”

“I love you too.” She whispered to him, eyes closed. “So much.”

Jon let out a relieved sigh. “I want us to promise to believe we deserve this. You know how stubborn I am, so you’ll need to remind me.”

“I will.” She promised with a watery chuckle. “I’ll try to remember it too, since I tend to always expect the worst.”

Jon dropped another kiss to her forehead, then one to the tip of her nose, and finally a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Thank you for loving me.” He told her honestly.

She pressed her lips harder to his. Jon was already pushing the sheet covering them away, rolling Sansa to her back, when someone knocked on the door.

Loudly.

“Don’t stop whatever you two are doing.” Arya’s voice came clearly from the other side. She was almost yelling. “We’ve decided that you two deserve to rest today. You are forbidden from coming out of the room. If Jon was smart enough to tell you he loves you, Sansa. If he didn’t, now you know. Enjoy the day and we’ll never talk about this again.”

Jon and Sansa -who’d frozen when they’d heard the knocking -burst into laughter.

“They are going to spoil us like this.” Sansa commented.

“Please, this is our last chance for the next ten years, I think.” He grinned at her. “Let us enjoy it before they change their minds.”

Sansa didn’t think any of them would change their minds, but it didn’t stop her from enjoying the day greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it all!!!
> 
> Let me know yourf eelings.
> 
> Remember you can find me on tumblr @madamebaggio

**Author's Note:**

> I completely glossed over what happened after they took the North back and it was the intention. I just wanted to erase Jon's stupidity and solve the situation, because the point was their marriage, not the politics, so...
> 
> Let me know your feelings.


End file.
